L'oiseau
by Chome-chan
Summary: Elle a encore tenté de s'enfuir et encore une fois il l'a rattrapé. Voyons Sakura pourquoi as-tu peur de devenir une marionnette ? Tu serais si belle sous les traits d'une poupée. Quoique…


**Titre :** L'oiseau  
**Raiting :** T  
**Genre :** Général - Romance  
**Pairing :** Sakura & Sasori  
**Résumé :** Elle a encore tenté de s'enfuir et encore une fois il l'a rattrapé. Voyons Sakura pourquoi as-tu peur de devenir une marionnette ? Tu serais si belle sous les traits d'une poupée. Quoique…  
**N.A. :** J'avoue user d'un Sasori humain dans cette fic. Ça aurait été trop dur de rendre la chose crédible s'il été une marionnette : /

* * *

**ONE SHOT**  
**L'OISEAU**

Un long couloir noir se profilait devant ses yeux. Il était menaçant et l'air qui s'en dégageait était lourd et angoissant. Elle courait avec hâte, filant telle une flèche sur les dalles males alignées. L'écho de ses bottes claquant sur le sol résonnait loin, l'empêchant de se cacher de son poursuivant. Enfin, de toute façon, c'est pas comme si elle avait une seule chance d'en réchapper. Elle le savait pertinemment. D'ailleurs les pas feutrés de celui-ci se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Son aura sombre frémissait dans son dos.  
Son souffle se fit saccadé quand elle sentit la main tendue du ninja derrière elle la frôler. Sous l'emprise d'un nouveau coup d'adrénaline, elle accéléra le pas, le distançant de quelques mètres. Elle l'entendit grogner, tandis que lui aussi doublait son allure.  
Soudain, dans l'obscurité de ce couloir, elle entrevit un rayon de lumière. La sortie ! Se dit-elle ouvrant grands les yeux. Un mince sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il y avait donc bien une sortie. Quelle joie.  
Elle se rapprochait, encore… encore quelques mètres !

Puis se fut la déchéance. Elle venait presque de foncer droit dans un mur où était creusée une sorte d'ouverture cernée de barreaux d'aciers. Sans perdre une seconde, elle les saisit et les secoua frénétiquement, la gorge emprise à la panique. Elle n'avait pas assez d'esprit à cet instant pour faire courir le chakra dans ses doigts et s'en aider pour casser les barreaux.  
Derrière elle, le ninja s'était arrêté et la regarder se débattre contre l'acier, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres. Les larmes se mirent à couler le longs des joues de la kunoichi, qui se laissa glisser à genoux le long de la paroi creuse, posant sa tête contre l'ouverture.  
L'homme s'approcha alors et sans douceur se saisit de sa longue chevelure rosée, qu'il tira en arrière.  
« Tu avais promit pourtant » dit-il en resserrant son emprise sur ses cheveux.  
La kunoichi glapit de douleur et tenta de se délivrer de ses mains. Il la secoua alors en fronçant les sourcils avec amertume.  
« Pourquoi as-tu recommencé ? » cria-t-il presque. « Répond moi Sakura ! »  
« Je suis désolée, je suis désolée ! » répéta-t-elle avec frénésie.  
Il la lâcha et elle s'écroula presque entièrement sur le sol. Reprenant vite constance, elle secoua la tête et sa traîna dos au mur derrière elle.  
« Je ne te croie plus. » dit-il d'une voix étrangement calme. « Tu n'as fait que me mentir… Pourquoi ai-je eu confiance en toi ? J'aurai du suivre mon instinct, qui, dés le début me disait de te soumettre au bois. »  
Ses paroles, allumèrent l'alerte rouge dans le cerveau de Sakura. Son cœur se mit à battre à la chamade et ses larmes redoublèrent.  
« Non, non, non ! » fit-elle désespérée. « Tout mais pas ça ! Je le jure… Je te jure, que jamais, jamais plus je tenterai de fuir ! »  
Il eut un petit soupir et s'accroupit devant elle. Il lui fit un doux sourire et saisit son menton de ses doigts fins de marionnettiste.  
« Tu serais si belle en bois… » dit-il. « Je te taillerai un corps dans le tronc d'un cerisier centenaire… »  
Sakura tremblait de tous ses membres en imaginant la torture à laquelle il voulait la soumettre. C'était justement à cause de ça qu'elle s'était enfuie - cette fois. Comment avait-il put croire qu'elle serait heureuse de le voir transformer un ninja en pantin, devant ses yeux ! Elle avait vu le pauvre homme se faire dépecer vivant, en criant, pleurant, suppliant qu'on l'épargne. Horrifiée, elle n'avait pas bougé et était restée dans un coin, sans pouvoir détacher son regard de ce qui se passait. Puis quand enfin il avait finit, elle n'avait pas réfléchie et s'était jetée sur la porte avant de détaler comme un lapin à travers tous les quartiers du marionnettiste, cherchant désespérément la sortie.  
« Pitié » couina-t-elle.  
Il se pencha plus prés d'elle et tira légèrement son menton vers lui.  
« Sakura, n'implore pas la pitié. C'est un cadeau que je t'offre, pas un châtiment » fit-il en posant ses lèvres sur sa joue.  
« Je… » commença-t-elle légèrement gênée. « Je ne veux pas être un pantin »  
Il passa une main derrière sa nuque et l'entraîna dans une étreinte plus qu'amicale.  
« Tu deviendras ma poupée à moi, rien qu'à moi. » susurra-t-il d'un ton suffisant.  
« Je ne suis pas une poupée. » dit-elle en le poussant. « Je ne veux pas ! Je préfère que tu m'achèves ! »  
Le marionnettiste fit la moue puis lui saisit les deux mains.  
« J'ai eu tant de mal à t'attraper, alors je ne vais pas te tuer. Mais toi et tous les autres ne me comprenez pas… Vous ne saisissez pas à quel point c'est incroyable d'être une marionnette, d'être immortel »  
Il poussa un long soupir et baissa la tête. Il se sentait si incompris dans ce monde. Tout le monde le voyait comme un éberlué qui rêvait d'être un être en bois rongé par les mites. Mais lui, lui le grand Akasuna no Sasori voyait plus loin qu'un bout de bois râpeux. Il se voyait conquérant des univers que les autres, morts, sous le poids de leur condition d'éphémère ne verraient jamais.  
Cette fille, cette kunoichi aux cheveux roses qu'il avait attrapé dans ses fils de chakra, l'avait charmé dés leur première rencontre. Ses cheveux et ses yeux dégageaient quelque chose de mystiques. Il voyait si bien deux perles de verres éclatantes s'incrustant dans une poupée de porcelaine, munit de ses cheveux rosés. Il s'imaginer la parant des plus belles perles d'Ame et lui dessiner des lèvres rouges comme la passion.  
Mais elle se refusait à lui. Elle était trop attachée à son état d'humaine. Pour lui faire changer d'avis, il avait alors eut l'idée de lui montrer comment on transformait un homme en marionnette. Il voulait tellement lui montrer à quel point un ninja laid pouvait devenir magnifique sous ses doigts. Mais il avait oublié de prendre compte la naïveté de la kunoichi sur le sadisme. Non qu'il ne se considère comme sadique - mais il faut souffrir pour être beau, mais Sakura avait été choqué par tout ce sang, par tout ces cris, que lui avait oublié avec le temps. Il se rendait à présent compte à quel point c'était dur pour cette pureté de voir autant d'horreur.  
« C'était trop tôt n'est-ce pas ? » lui dit-il en saisissant soudainement ses épaules.  
« Quoi ? »  
« Tu es si pur… Je n'aurai pas du te montrer comment transformer un humain en marionnette »  
Cela rappela aussitôt toute la scène à Sakura, qui recommença à pleurer de plus belle.  
Le cœur du marionnettiste résonna fort dans sa poitrine. Il n'aimait pas trop cela. Ça lui faisait peur. Il savait qu'il devait contrôler ses émotions s'il voulait un jour pouvoir mettre son cœur dans un réceptacle pour le garder en vie.  
Il approcha son visage du sien, sans détacher son regard de ses prunelles émeraudes.  
« Cesse de pleurer, car tes larmes me font mal au cœur »  
Tant de poésie dans les paroles d'un homme qui en torture d'autres, se dit Sakura. Comment pouvait-il se détacher si facilement de ce qu'il faisait ? Comment pouvait-il être un monstre, puis la seconde d'après se transformer en un sensible adolescent. C'était déroutant. Elle ne savait pas quel comportement adapter. Eh bien que sa tête lui disait de froncer les sourcils et de crier comme une folle, pour qu'il la laisse, son cœur lui, l'obligeait à rester perdue dans le bois de ses yeux et d'attendre ce qu'il allait faire, comme une poupée obéissante. Une poupée ? Quelle ironie, était-ce là le prémisse de sa futur condition ?

Sasori glissa ses mains de ses épaules, jusqu'aux barreaux se trouvant de part et d'autre du visage de la kunoichi.  
Bientôt, ses lèvres s'accaparèrent celles de Sakura, qui ne bougea pas. Elle ne pouvait refuser cette affection qu'il lui envoyer. Elle ne se sentait pas le cœur à le repousser, après toute l'horreur qu'elle avait vu. Comme emprise à un hypnotiseur, elle ferma doucement les yeux et ses muscles se détendirent, refusant de se battre dans ces conditions.

Ce baiser était chaste à ses débuts, juste un prologue à une histoire qu'il préférait faire taire. C'était fait d'instinct. Quelque chose qu'on ne décide pas de soi même. Il baisa la commissure de ses lèvres et descendit jusqu'à son cou immaculé. La kunoichi se raidit alors, en sentant son souffle sur sa peau.  
Sasori, lui écarquilla les yeux. Sous ses lèvres, il sentait le parfum sucré de l'adolescente. Un parfum tout à fait innocent. Il sentait la vie battre sous sa peau. A cet instant, il comprit que jamais il ne pourrait en faire une marionnette. S'il la faisait de bois, plus jamais il ne pourrait sentir son odeur, ni entendre le sang battre à son cou. Plus jamais, il ne verrait les larmes transformer ses yeux en deux lacs de cristaux.

Aurait-elle été une inconnue, qu'il n'aurait eut cure de tout cela, mais seulement, ce n'était plus le cas. Maintenant, elle était plus que son futur jouet, elle était… Elle était à lui ! Elle serait sa propriété humaine, son cœur de substitution, son… amour, oserait-il même penser.  
Elle serait son oiseau enfermé dans une cage dorée, chantant la mélodie des sens pour lui.  
Un sourire se traça lentement sur ses lèvres.  
Il se recula alors d'elle lui saisit les poignets, avant de lever avec agilité, l'entraînant par la même occasion.  
« Qu'est-ce… qu'il y a ? » osa demander la kunoichi, en voyant ce sourire dés plus étrange.  
« Je ne te transformerai pas en marionnette » dit-il d'un ton léger.  
« C'est vrai ! » s'exclama-t-elle. « Ou est-ce là un mensonge ? »  
« Je dis la vérité » dit-il en secouant la tête. « De bois, tu ne sauras plus aussi parfaite que maintenant. »  
« Vas-tu… Me laisser quitter cet endroit ? » demanda-t-elle doucement, la voix tintée d'espoir.  
Sasori cligna des yeux. Non bien sur que non il ne laisserait pas partir. Jamais elle ne le quittera !  
« Tu resteras toujours avec moi voyons ! »  
« Mais… » commença la kunoichi en se reculant. « Que vas-tu faire de moi ? »  
Il l'attira de nouveau vers lui et lui murmura au creux de son oreille,  
« Je ferai de toi ma muse, mon oiseau rare… »  
Le teint de Sakura devint presque blême. Il la garderait à jamais captive pour lui.  
« N-non… » fit-elle avec fatalité.

xxx

Assise sur une couette en plumes d'oies, Sakura regardait la fenêtre grillagée, se présentant devant elle. La sortie était si proche, à quelques pas à peine, or elle savait que jamais elle ne l'atteindrait.  
Dans un geste futile, elle tendit quand même son bras vers l'ouverture lumineuse. De fins doigts s'entremêlèrent alors avec les siens et un baiser fut déposé dessus. Sasori, vint s'assoire à côté d'elle, gardant toujours sa main dans la sienne.  
« Sasori ? » fit-elle en tournant le visage vers le sien.  
« Ne dis rien. Tes questions détruisent l'harmonie » dit-il en jouant avec le contraste de la lumière sur sa peau.  
Elle sentit des larmes de frustration monter à ses yeux et enfouit sa tête dans le cou du nukenin pour qu'il ne les voit pas.  
« Pourquoi tu me laisses pas sortir ? » demanda-t-elle quand même.  
Il passa une main délicate dans ses cheveux rosés et sans répondre posa son menton sur sa tête, fixant à son tour la fenêtre grillagée.  
« Sasori, pitié » supplia-t-elle.  
« Je te l'ai déjà dis, n'implore pas la pitié… » commença-t-il.  
« Je sais ! » coupa-t-elle en s'écartant brusquement « C'est un cadeau que tu m'offres, pas un châtiment ! Mais c'est faux ! Je… Je suis malheureuse ici, je veux sortir, je ne suis pas ta poupée, ton oiseau ou je ne sais quoi ! Je suis une femme et je veux… » elle ne finit pas sa phrase, quand elle remarqua qu'il fronçait lourdement les sourcils.  
« Tu n'es qu'à moi » dit-il comme un enfant gâté. « Habitue-toi à ça, car jamais tu ne me quitteras. »  
Il se leva alors avec colère et se dirigea vers la porte de bois joliment sculptée servant de sortie.  
En le voyant partir, Sakura se leva elle aussi, craignant qu'il ne reparte et referme cette porte, la laissant ainsi seule dans sa _cage_.  
« Non, non attend ! Je ne veux pas te quitter ! Je veux juste que tu me laisses sortir, que tu ne me gardes pas en cage comme un animal ! »  
Il hésita quelques secondes sur la poignet de la porte et soupira, avant de revenir vers elle et de la saisir maladroitement par la taille.  
« Jamais » conclut-il, avant de l'embrasser, pour l'empêcher de répondre.

xxx

L'épilogue ne raconte pas ce qu'il advint de l'oiseau du marionnettiste. Certains dirent que la kunoichi aurait voulu fuir une fois de trop et qu'il l'aurait tué sans faire exprès. D'autres, moins pessimistes supposent qu'elle a accepté son sort et qu'encore aujourd'hui, elle attend dans cette chambre à la fenêtre grillagée, qu'enfin il la laisse sortir.

* * *

Voila :)  
**Rewiew ?**


End file.
